Dos corazones, un sentimiento
by Yuuhi-Kurenai-san
Summary: Cuando dos almas se reencuentran y dejan volar sus instintos... Sasuke y Naruto [Dejadme algun cometary, onegiii ]


**Hola de nuevo!! **

**Nuevo año, nuevo fic, felicidades a ****todos/as**

**Bueno, pues esto es un SasuNaru, NaruSasu (pobre naruto que tb tiene derecho XD) sepodria decir que todo el oneshot es lemon, asi que leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, porque es yaoi... (menuda tonteria pero hay q decirlo por si las moscas... XD)**

**Pues a leer se dijo **

* * *

-¡Sasuke! 

Al oír su voz hacer sonar mi nombre en el pasillo, me volteé rápidamente mirando hacia la puerta, paralizado, viendo como se precipitaba corriendo directamente hacia mi.

La puerta se cerró y tras el sonoro portazo me percaté de que le tenia abrazado a mi cuello.

-Na...

Mi asombro no me dejaba expresar ni una mera palabra.

Era tanto el desconcierto que mi mente no coordinaba mis palabras.

En un segundo él estaba ahí, abrazado mi cuello.

Se había tirado literalmente sobre mi, y me abrazaba con fuerza, yo solo mantenía el cuerpo tenso y con la misma postura.

-¡Sasuke...! Por fin te encuentro!...¡No quiero volver a dejarte solo!...¡Se que estás sufriendo!...¡Te he echado tanto de menos...!

¿Él... estaba llorando...?

Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

En cada palabra que decía, le sentía agarrarme de la ropa y aferrarse más a mi, su otra mano colocada en mi nuca me acariciaba el pelo con sus dedos.

Hundía su nariz en mi cuello haciéndime sentir la humedad de sus pestañas mojadas a causa de sus lágrimas.

A los pocos segundos pude por fin lentamente ceñir mis brazos sobre él, una de mis manos en su cabeza hundiéndola más en mi cuello y otro en su espalda acariciándole lentamente.

Su fisico estaba muy cambiado... habían pasado casi cuatro largos años.

Aunque el tacto de su piel y su olor seguían siendo los mismos.

Cerré mis ojos, oliendo su cabello. Al expirar el aire lentamente, los entreabrí sonriendo levemente curvé mis labios embriagado por su abrazo.

Pues realmente me había sentido muy solo, y muy triste, teniendo en conciencia dia y noche el daño que me hacía a mi mismo y el que hacía a otras personas con mi elección... y a él.

-¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?

Susurré a su oído.

Le sentí aspirar pegado a mi pecho, y luego levantó su mirada buscado mis ojos.

Los suyos empañados como si de un fino cristal se tratara, brillaban observándome.

Incluso en la oscuridad tenebrosa de esa fría habitación, desprendían una pureza incomparable.

Me miró casi compasivamente, como a un perrito abandonado.

Lo sentí en su mirar. Entonces levantó su brazo y pasó un dedo por debajo de mis ojos delicadamente.

Cerré mis tristes ojos sintiendo su roce, y entonces se alzó un poco de puntillas, depositó sus labios en el borde entre mi mejilla y mi ojo con un beso mudo.

Un profundo nudo se adueñó en mi garganta y apreté los labios dolorido.

Mis ojos se humedecían un poco y tragué con fuerza en mi garganta.

Cuando volvió a su postura anterior frente a mi, abrí mis ojos de nuevo recuperando la compostura.

-Lo has debido de pasar fatal... no tienes muy buen aspecto, mira tus ojos...

Las noches sin dormir, el entrenamiento inhumano, y otras muchas cosas que argumentaban mi nueva mala vida se veían reflejadas en mis ojos.

-¿A qué has venido¿Has venido solo?

Esperé su respuesta por un momento pero él no respondió.

Parpadeé una sola vez, confuso, mientras él me observaba silencioso. Quizá sobraban las palabras y las preguntas en aquel momento eramos él y yo.

Nadie más.

Nada más.

Nos mirábamos fijamente.

Pero yo, rodé con mis ojos por su rostro hasta parar en sus labios.

Como por inercia, subí mi mano y coloqué en su boca las yemas de mis dedos.

Acaricié sus labios y lentamente fui acercando mi cara.

Él los entreabrió, no mucho, al igual que yo.

Cuando estaba a unos escasos milímetros de unir sus labios con los míos, ya notaba el calor de su piel en mis labios y un suspiro de ansiedad se escapó de mi garganta a la vez que hundía mi boca en la suya apretando sus labios con los míos, mordiéndolos...

El me acariciaba mis manos colocadas en su cara, mientras nos acercábamos lentamente a una especie de mesa de escritorio que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi espalda.

Cuando sentí que había llegado al borde de la mesa, me apoyé en ella y él se apretó mucho más a mi.

Deseaba hacerle el amor como nunca antes.

Dejamos de besarnos, coloqué mi frente con la suya y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo felices de estar juntos.

Bajé mis manos colocándolas en su cintura, abrí un poco mis piernas, mis rodillas en sus caderas, pegado mucho más a mi cuerpo; él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sentí entonces el inicio del vaivén de su cuerpo frotándose con el mío, me miraba salvajemente con los labios un poco abiertos, comencé a oír su fuerte respiración y mi corazón a acelerarse de modo frenético haciéndome entrar a mi y todo mi cuerpo en su juego.

No paramos de frotarnos el uno contra el otro, ni de mirarnos.

Acerqué mis manos a el borde de su chaqueta y deslicé la cremallera hasta abajo observé su camiseta negra de rejilla ajustada a su curtido torso.

Una de sus manos, que se encontraban en mi nuca, acercó mi cabeza hasta su cuello.

Susurraba mi nombre suplicante sensualmente en mi oído cuando yo rozaba mis labios en su suave cuello.

-Sasuke...

Cada vez nos embargaba más el deseo.

Sentía que iba a perder el control de un momento a otro, pero decidí que quería que ese momento no acabara nunca, así que me olvidé del tiempo incluso del lugar en el que estábamos.

Su chaqueta cayó al suelo.

Acto seguido sentí las palmas de sus manos colocarse en mi pecho abriendo mi camiseta, hasta rodar por mis hombros.

Entonces fue él, el que se acercó a mi cuello, y sin parar de moverse, agarró mi cabello suavemente, mordía mi cuello con sus labios y lo besaba.

Deslicé mis manos a su trasero, empujandole hacia mi haciendo más profundo el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Levanté mi mirada al techo de la habitación extasiado, suspirando... sintiendo que no podía más. Estábamos ambos al límite de la cordura.

Ahora sí que comenzaba a perder el control.

Comencé a tirar al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en la amplia y fuerte mesa que haría de improvisada cama.

Me coloqué frente a él y nos quitamos nuestras ropas desesperados por sentir piel con piel.

Una vez desnudos, mantuvimos la calma por unos segundos acariciándonos abrazados cariñosamente postrados de rodillas sobre la mesa sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, su virilidad y la mía palpitando.

La tenue luz era una antorcha en la esquina de la habitación.

Hondeaba sus llamaradas haciendo mil sombras en nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor. Contemplaba su pureza y sentía que nunca había estado sólo incluso estando sin él, con sus caricias me sentía reconfortado y muy amado.

Rompí el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos necesitaba darle las gracias por todo y decirle que le amaba, pues era lo que sentía en aquel momento; pero él selló mis labios con su dedo índice y suavemente se recostó sobre la ya no tan fría mesa atrayendo completamente mi cuerpo sobre el suyo lentamente.

Abrió sus piernas teniéndome sobre él, y coloco una a cada lado de mis caderas, doblando sus rodillas y apoyando sus pies en la mesa.

Con mis brazos estirados, aguantando el peso de mi propio cuerpo con ellos a cada lado de su cuerpo, le contemplé por un segundo, sus ganas de mí.

Después bajé mi rostro lentamente a su pecho y recorrí su torso con mi lengua hasta llegar a su miembro.

Mi pelo entre sus dedos, empujaba mi cabeza lentamente haciendo más profunda la entrada en mi boca.

Con una de mis manos acariciaba su mano libre. Al levantar la vista pude contemplar como se llevaba uno de mis dedos a sus labios, y lo hacia entrar y salir de su boca.

Soltó mi pelo, avisándome, y levanté mi cabeza de entre sus piernas un poco, con el dedo que tenia mojado de su boca, lo llevé a su entrada.

Él se estremeció un poco, encontrándose aún un poco tenso. Yo no quería acabar aún, así que me senté en la mesa y él se acercó a mi a gatas como un felino.

Se sentó en la mesa frente a mi y comenzó de nuevo a besar mis labios, levantó mi cara y pasó por mi cuello, lamió mi pecho y recorrió mi cuerpo dejando un brillante camino hasta la punta de mi miembro.

Me miró esperando mi aprobación y yo, aún sentado, abrí para él mis piernas.

Él se estiró entre ambas, y besó el interior de mis piernas, muy cerca de mi ingle.

Sentí un cosquilleo, sonreí, y estremeciéndome de placer, llevé uno de mis dedos entre mis dientes con los ojos cerrados lleno de lujuria.

Comencé a sentir su lengua tantear los lados de mi miembro tímidamente. Pronto su humedad y calor me envolvían por completo de arriba a abajo vigorosamente. Mordí mi dedo haciendo mil muecas con la cara, y comencé a gemir de placer.

Me acomodé apoyado en mis codos aún estirado para observarle.

Acaricié su cabello mientras miraba lo que hacía. Y cuando notaba que casi no podía más, levanté su cara apartándole de mi entrepierna.

El me miró con satisfacción por lo que había conseguido, y entonces yo me deslicé por su espalda besándole hasta el cuello, hasta dejarle tumbado boca abajo en la mesa.

Se agarró a uno de los bordes con una mano, y la otra la mantenía recogida cerca de su boca.

Me senté sin dejar caer todo mi cuerpo en su espalda, y pasé por detrás mi mano estirando mis dedos buscando su entrada.

Él se encontraba muy excitado y preparado, así que coloqué mis rodillas entre sus piernas, y me dejé caer sobre él.

Antes de abrirme paso en su interior, acerqué mis labios a su oído apartando su cabello, viendo como él se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero a la vez expectante, esperándome.

Le dije al oído:

-Te quiero.

Besé su mejilla muy suavemente, y él cerró sus ojos emocionado por mis palabras, llevó su mano a mi cabeza, mientras yo me disponía a entrar en él.

Abrió un poco más sus piernas, y lentamente comencé a penetrarle para no hacerle daño.

Cuando iniciamos el ritmo, a la vez él me besaba acariciando mi cabeza, estando yo en su espalda. Me pareció un poco incomodo tenerle así. Sin decirle nada hice que se colocara boca arriba y yo sobre él.

Él alzó y entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura, haciendo más profunda mi entrada.

Yo subí mis brazos y agarré el borde de la mesa, para impulsarme y así hacer más profunda mi entrada. Él subió sus manos para acariciar las mias.

Su cuerpo y el mío pedían más, nos mirábamos profundamente a los ojos, nos besábamos, gritabamos nuestros nombres muy excitados...

Levanté una de sus piernas a la vez que yo me incorporaba un poco, para penetrar aún más fuerte.

Pude oír como salia de su boca mi nombre en la habitación con más precipitación. Nuestros labios abiertos por el placer, respirando bocanadas de aire, incrementándose el calor.

Seguía pidiéndome más, me decía que le gustaba y yo me crecía más y más en lo que estaba haciendo, alentado por sus palabras, y ardiendo en placer.

Cuando por fin veía que llegaba al clímax, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, comenzamos a besarnos salvajemente con las ultimas embestidas sobre la mesa.

-No... no puedo más... ahh... Naruto...

Besé sus labios profundamente, sintiendo que todo llegaba al final. Él gemía fuertemente y tenia sus manos puestas en mi trasero, empujaba para sí cada vez que yo entraba en él haciéndolo más duro.

Dejé fluir toda mi alma dentro de su cuerpo y pude sentir la caliente humedad que derramó él bajo mi cuerpo.

Todo acabó.

Estuve recuperando la respiración sobre su agitado pecho oyendo sus latidos, sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse por mi pelo húmedo, acariciando una de sus manos...

* * *

Comencé a despertarme, tanteé con mis brazos los lados de la cama, pero no lo sentí. 

Abrí los ojos y miré por toda la habitación... él no estaba a mi lado.

La mesa estaba ordenada como si nada hubiera pasado, todo estaba colocado en su sitio. En la misma oscura, tenebrosa y fría habitación.

Miré la puerta de nuevo, quizá creyendo que él volvería a entrar por ella... Naruto...

La antorcha no se había apagado, la puerta seguía cerrada, y yo estaba ¿...Desnudo?

* * *

Me desperté con la esperanza de que lo tendría a mi lado... Sasuke... 

Oí los pájaros del tejado piar. Ya era de día y me encontraba en casa como de costumbre.

Y encima hoy tenia misión, saldría de Konoha, así que no podría pasarme por el Ichiraku...

Aunque había sido un sueño... maravilloso.

Oí resoplar una fina y fría corriente de aire que pasaba bajo la puerta llegando hasta mi cuerpo, y en ese momento me percaté de mi desnudez... entonces, me acomodé de nuevo y me tapé con la sabana

... con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Este fic repentino se debe a que lo soñé esto mismo esta mañana, me levanté enfadada porque me desperté jajaja XD y de alguna manera tenia que escribirlo.**

**Si podeis, dejadme algun comentario porfa y bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque no sea muy buena con los lemmons y eso, pero le pongo interés al asunto, todavia soy novata jeje**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Ku-chan**


End file.
